goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Ashleys Behave at Dairy Queen
The Ashleys Behave at Dairy Queen is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on March 26th 2019 Transcript In Ashley A's house, Ashley A's parents were talking to Ashley A. Mr Armbruster: Okay, Ashley. Miss Finster is coming to pick you up and she's going to babysit you and your friends today. Mrs Armbruster: So behave while you're with Miss Finster, okay? Ashley A: Okay! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: Hello, Mr and Mrs Armbruster! I've come to babysit your daughter and her friends. They would like to chose a restaurant for lunch. Mrs Armbruster: Well, Ashley A. I want you to be on your best behaviour. Okay? Ashley A: Okay! I promise! Mr Armbruster: Good! That's our girl! Even Tyler A was wishing his big sister luck. Tyler A: Good luck, Ashley! Ashley A: Oh thanks, Tyler! Then Ashley A walked out of the house. Then Ashley A got into Miss Finster's car and sat on the back with the other Ashleys. Ashley A: Thanks for picking me up, Ashleys. Ashley B: Ah, that's okay! Ashley Q: We can't wait to choose a restaurant for lunch! Ashley T: Yeah, we'll get something to eat! Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! Hahahahahahahaha! Miss Finster: Okay, Ashleys! That's enough! We're going now! Which restaurant do you want to choose? Ashley A: We would like to go to Dairy Queen! Miss Finster: Yeah, because we're starving! Let's go! So Miss Finster drove her car on the way to Dairy Queen, and then Miss Finster and the Ashleys reached Dairy Queen. They got out of the car, and the Ashleys and Miss Finster went inside Dairy Queen. The clerk greeted Miss Finster and the Ashleys. Clerk: Welcome to Dairy Queen! What would you and the girls from your school would like to order? Miss Finster: I would like to have a cheeseburger, medium fries, and a medium Pepsi. Ashley A: And me and the other Ashleys would like to have four mushrooms with sandwiches, four orders of five-piece chicken strips, four medium fries, four medium Sierra Mists, and four mint Oreo blizzards. Clerk: I'm sorry, Ashleys. But the mint Oreo blizzards are sold out. The Ashleys were disappointed. Ashley B: Really? Ashley Q: Oh, come on! Clerk: But don't feel bad, the confetti cake blizzards are still available. Ashley T: Okay, we wanted one instead. Miss Finster was impressed. Miss Finster: Wow, Ashleys! That was very smart! (to the clerk) We'll have that to go, please! Clerk: Okay, here you go! The clerk gave Miss Finster and the Ashleys their food, and Miss Finster and the Ashleys gave the money to the clerk. Clerk: Have a nice day! Miss Finster: Well, after we ate at Dairy Queen, come to my house! Ashley A: Oh boy, this is good! Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! Later, back in Miss Finster's house, Miss Finster was very proud of the Ashleys. Miss Finster: Wow, Ashleys! You girls did very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very good! Ashley A: But what about Lawson? Ashley B: We saw him having an argument with his dad. Miss Finster: Okay, let's watch what happened at the Dairy Queen restaurant. Miss Finster turned on the TV and she and the Ashleys watched the news together. The scene took place in the Dairy Queen restaurant where Lawson was having an argument with his dad. Lawson: Dad, I said I wanted five-piece chicken strips, medium fries, a medium Sierra Mist, and a mint Oreo blizzard right now! Lawson's dad: Erwin, the clerk said that the mint Oreo blizzards were sold out. You can either get a confetti cake blizzard or nothing at all! Lawson: (in Kidaroo voice) Oh, why don't you just engage me?! Lawson pointed his finger at his dad. Lawson: (in Kidaroo voice) Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me here at Dairy Queen! Lawson's dad: Oh my god! Erwin, you are a spoiled brat! We're going home right now! You're grounded for three days! Lawson went home with his dad, crying. Lawson: (in Kidaroo voice) Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononono, dad, dad, dad! Please give me another chance! I'll be good! I will behave! Just then, Randall Weems and Menlo came. Randall: Me and Menlo just came back from Edgy Eddie's Sneak and Snoop Shop at the mall. Anyways, I would like to have a bacon cheeseburger, large fries, a medium coke, and a confetti cake blizzard. Menlo: And I would like to have a crispy chicken sandwich, medium onion rings, a large coke, and a confetti cake blizzard as well. Clerk: Okay, here you go! The clerk gave Randall and Menlo their food, and Randall and Menlo gave the money to the clerk. Clerk: Thanks for choosing Dairy Queen! Have a nice day! Back in Miss Finster's house, Miss Finster was very proud of the Ashleys. Miss Finster: Ashleys, since you behaved at Dairy Queen. You four are ungrounded forever once again. Ashley A: Wow! Thanks, Miss Finster! You are the best babysitter ever! Ashley B: Yeah, thanks! Ashley Q: You're the best! Ashley T: Yeah! Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! Cast * Ashley Armbruster-Emma * Mr Armbruster, Lawson and Randall Weems-Eric * Mrs Armbruster-Kate * Tyler Armbruster-Young Guy * Ashley Boulet-Amy * Ashley Quinlan-Allison * Ashley Tomassian-Salli * Miss Finster and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy * Clerk-Evil Genius/David/Zack * Lawson's angry voice-Kidaroo * Menlo-Paul Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:The Ashleys Get Ungrounded Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff